


Beginings

by pidgeon



Series: Overused Romance Cliche [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon/pseuds/pidgeon
Summary: A look back into how a relationship came to be





	

Noctis remembers the first time he saw her.

———

She wasn’t anything special. A new transfer student in his class, he didn’t even pay attention to her name. He only really looked at her as she took her seat beside him, as instructed by the teacher. Hair like a ruby, half of it pulled up into twin buns resting on top of her head as the rest lay smoothly down her back, bangs laying over her face. Green eyes bright with forced optimism (he was well accustomed to giving those same eyes at royal events). Her skin reminded him of Prompto’s, freckles both light and dark splotching her cheeks and nose. She was cute, he thought, but thats about as far as she went in his mind that first moment.

He didn’t have any desire to talk with her, expecting her to be like the others in their fawning over him. Prompto was the one who dragged him to her during lunch, interrupting her as she was reading…a large medical text? How odd.

“Hi! You’re the transfer student right? Aomedia?” With his bright smile, the blonde nearly made her jump out of her skin at the sudden interaction. She looked up at them both with wide eyes, apprehension clear in her features. Noctis wasn’t quite sure if he saw a bit of fear mixed in, too.

“…Andromeda, actually. And, uh…you are?”

“I’m Prompto, this guy with the sour face is Noctis! Don’t worry about him, he just doesn’t know how to act around cute girls!”

The Prince could feel his face warm as he elbowed his friend. He looked to Andromeda, as if to silently tell her that no, he didn’t get like this around girls. Her fingers were lain over her lips, trying to hold back a smile as she watched Prompto rub the spot on his ribs. She dog eared the page of her book and closed it, letting her smile through as she addressed the both of them.

“Well, assuming you didn’t come over just to say hello, you’re welcome to join me.”

“Don’t mind if we do!”

Noctis was harshly pulled to sit on the ground beside his friend as he happily took the spot beside the redhead. Any excuse to talk to a girl, huh? Though, he found it pretty nice that she didn’t freak out over meeting the crown Prince of Lucis. Refreshing, really.

“So, why’re you reading that? That’s not a book we have to have here, as far as I know. Unless- _woah_! Are you in advanced courses?”

Firing away questions, Prompto nearly invaded her personal space to get a look at the medical text. Andromeda only smiled, telling them about how she was homeschooled on her families farm until this year, moving in with her cousin here in Insomnia so she could pursue biomedical magic and become a healer.

“I’m already pretty good at it, I’d like to think. It’s just the tests and written portions I have to pass. Plenty of chances to practice fixing up people back home.”

They talked for the entirety of their lunch, Prompto asking question after question while Noctis just listened. She told them about how she wasn’t used to such a big city and about how most people in the school actually seemed to avoid her. They learned that she was a dancer, excelling in a few traditional styles though she was beginning to branch out into more contemporary and hip hop styles. The blonde happily invited her to tag along with them to the arcade after school, but she politely declined. She still had to finish unpacking her things from the move and she wanted to scout out a few dance studios if she had the time.

The bell rang to signal the end of their time before the next class, Noctis extending his hand to her as he stood. She smiled happily, taking it as he pulled her up. Her skin was soft and being as close as he was, he could smell a faint scent of fruit from her. He kinda liked it.

“You’re welcome to join us whenever you want, by the way. Prompto likes to pry into everyones life but he means well.”

“ _Hey_!”

“See you around.”

———

Looking back, it was surprising to think where they stood now. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto argued over the radio as Andromeda watched them with a smile, her body curved perfectly under his arm. She had changed from that first meeting, hair still that deep red, though she kept only one bun and let her natural wave through the rest of her long hair. She gained even more freckles over her skin, that forced optimism in her eyes replaced with genuine happiness. Her slender fingers were interlocked with Noctis’, thumb smoothing over his skin as she turned her head to gaze up at him.

“What’s got you so concentrated?” It was a murmur, a quiet conversation between the two as their car mates continued to bicker. The Prince only shook his head, craning his neck down to catch a brief kiss amidst the noise. Four years together and only growing stronger in their love. It was a miracle she had put up with him this long, though he was grateful for every moment.

“Do you remember our first date?” The smile that caught his lips only grew as her face flushed, lips pulling into a pout.

“Of course I do. I still get embarrassed over it.”

———

Andromeda sat on his couch, legs crossed with a text open on the table and a notebook in her lap as she scribbled down note after note. Noctis was beside her, lazily resting as his eyes skimmed a review packet he was given for their upcoming midterms. It had been a few months since the redhead transferred into his class. His friendship duo became a trio as Prompto insisted they bring her along for everything. (“She’s never been to a city, Noct! We have to show her everything Insomnia has to offer!”)

Speaking of the devil, he was supposed to be here for their little study session but suddenly bailed without explanation. Noctis knew exactly why, regretting having ever told his best friend about his attraction to their new addition. Prompto had gotten so excited at the idea of his friend actually having a crush that any intention he had of hitting on Andromeda went out the window as he did everything he could to get them together.

The sigh she gave ripped Noctis from his thoughts, sapphire eyes flickering over to her. He watched as she stretched, her half shirt riding over her ribs while her arms pushed behind her to try and pop her back. He swallowed thickly as he let his eyes wander over her bare stomach down to those long skirts she loved to wear sitting low on her hips. The slit up the side allowed for her to cross her legs, giving him a look at her bare thigh down to her slender calve.

Mentally shaking any improper thoughts from his head, he lifted his gaze back to her face. She looked as bored as he felt. Heaving himself up to a sitting position beside her, he set down the papers in his hand. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, debating. They’re alone. Now’s his chance to ask her out. Or confess his feelings. Or both.

“Hey, let’s go somewhere.” Or just one. She looked over to him, brows furrowed in confusion. His cheeks warmed at the thought of her rejecting him, immediately regretting the words coming from his mouth.

“We need to study, Noct. Our midterms are next week and I don’t want to mess up on any of them.”

“You know you can overstudy, right? C’mon, it’ll be for an hour or two. Just a break so we can get back to it refreshed.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Something Noctis shouldn’t have thought attractive yet he couldn’t help his blush darkening as his focus zeroed in on her mouth. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes-_

“…Only for an hour or two. But when we get back I get to quiz you on Lucis history.” The grin that set over his lips nearly took her breath away. He stood and offered his hand to her, lifting her up easily. She quickly organized everything on the table as Noctis grabbed his keys and wallet, waiting for her by the door. Snatching her bag she followed him to the Regalia. He silently thanked his dad for letting him borrow it for the week as he opened her door for her. Once she was settled in he made his way to the drivers side, sliding in and starting the car.

“So, where are we going?”

“…Arcade?” Andromeda let out a small laugh at his rather predictable suggestion. The Prince let his lips slide upwards at the sound, beginning the drive there. It wasn’t far from his apartment he was given during school, so the ride was held in a comfortable silence. The arcade only had a few people wandering around as they entered, most of its regular patrons probably at home studying like they were.

“No laughing at me. You know I’m horrible at these things.” Noctis only smirked at her warning, knowing just how bad she was. Only a few times had she accompanied him and Prompto to the arcade, each time ending in her getting frustrated because she couldn’t get the hang of the games. She blamed it on not playing them growing up. She barely watched TV, much less played video games. However, they both took notice of the new game on display. A shooting game. Immediately Andromeda grabbed his hand, pulling him over to it.

“I think I might be good at this one!” Her smile was wide so he let her put in the coins and pick up a plastic gun, Noctis doing the same. The instructions were given and the game started. Pretty simple, shoot the animals you were supposed to and get points, shoot the ones you weren’t and lose points. Three rounds for two player or six for one player. As the game started, he watched as she hit target after target, only missing once or twice through all three rounds. She won that game, pumping her fist in satisfaction.

“Why is _this_ the one you’re good at?” The amused tone in Noctis’ voice didn’t go unnoticed, Andromeda giving him a proud smirk as she set the plastic gun over her shoulder.

“Dad taught me how to hunt when I was 7. I’m used to a bow and arrow, but I’m a marksmen all the same. I’ll have to bring you out with me next time I go home to show you how it’s done.” He gave a chuckle at the thought of her hunting anything other than a shoe she might have lost. They played a few more rounds, moving from game to game. Noctis tried to show her how to play the others, nervously standing behind her as he guided her hands with his own. She didn’t seem to mind, eyes focused on the screen. He thought he saw a blush tint her cheeks but the lighting was so dim he couldn’t be sure. ‘An hour or two’ turned to four and as the two left, they noticed the dark sky and street lamps turning on.

“So much for studying. I should probably head home. Tia’s probably wondering if I’m dead since I forgot to make something for her dinner tonight.” Andromeda sighed and shook her head at the thought of her cousin. Three years her elder yet acting like she's only three years old.

“I’ll take you home. I can bring your books to school tomorrow for you.” He didn’t leave any room for arguing, placing his hand on her lower back to usher her towards the car. The drive was pretty silent, only the odd comment or two about how she was getting better at those games. Her fingers nervously brushed through her hair as she stared out the window, something Noctis noticed she did when she had something on her mind. He pulled up in front of her apartment building, putting the Regalia in park. He was going to get out so he could open her door, but she spoke up before he had the chance.

“Uhm, Noctis?”

“Hm?”

“Was-…Was this supposed to be a date?” She turned her body to look at him fully, eyes questioning. Noctis swallowed hard, cheeks lighting up in response.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was kinda hoping…it would be.”

“Oh.” Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she leaned back in her seat. He watched her for a moment, completely confused.

“You…That’s not how most girls would react to going out with the Prince.” He heard her snort as she raised a brow at him, smile tugging at her lips.

“ _Prince_. Right- and I’m a high commander in the Empire.” He furrowed his brows at her answer, tilting his head. Did she not know?

“Andromeda, I’m the Crown Prince of Lucis.” Her smile slowly dropped at his serious expression. No- he couldn’t be. Princes were supposed to be all high and mighty, right? Noctis could be self centered but he wasn’t like that.

“…You’re serious?” He nodded, head tilting even more. Her eyes widened at the news, hands flying up to cover her reddening cheeks and her open mouth.

“Oh, Gods! I’m so sorry! Mom never taught me about the current royal family and you know I never watched TV and- oh, I’ve been so rude to you! How could I have been so stupid?” She had back talked him on several occasions, even hitting him! It was playful, but to hit a member of the royal family? Oh Gods. Her eyes watered in embarrassment, one hand trying to find the door handle as she pressed herself against the door.

“I- I have to go. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Noc- uh, your Highness. I-I have to go. I-“ She finally managed to find the handle, nearly flinging herself out of the car. Noctis had never met anyone who didn’t know who he was before. But seeing how she acted at the news, he didn’t want the way their relationship was to change because of that. He was quick to follow after her, grabbing her arm before she could get through the main doors and escape from him.

“Why does it matter if I’m the Prince or not? Andromeda, I like you. I…have for a while but I don’t want you to act differently towards me because of this.” His eyes were intense as he stared into her own. She was frozen in her spot, trying to come up with some sort of answer. It was all too much- he was the Prince of Lucis? And he liked her? And they had gone out on a date? She swallowed, moving her body so she could at least be respectful while talking to him. A habit of her upbringing, to always face the person you were talking to.

“I…I like you too, Noctis. More than I probably should but you’re the Prince, I’m sure there’s a rule against dating anyone who’s not royal or something-“ He moved to stop her talking, swooping down to press his lips against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat, skin burning as his free hand cupped the side of her face. It wasn’t anything beyond just a press of their lips together but it was everything they both had been wanting. Her eyes slid closed as she pressed herself closer, one hand resting over his and the other gripping his shirt. Neither wanted to pull away, but the air had to be clear of any misunderstandings.

“-If there is a rule, then I don’t care. I’ll break it. I like you, Andromeda. I want to be with you. If you want me, too.” That intense stare was back. He was very good at those. She felt dizzy at everything that was happening, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Can- Can I give an answer tomorrow? This is just…a lot for me.” Noctis sighed, thumb stroking the skin beneath it before removing his hand all together. Her face was almost the same color as her hair, which he found adorable, but he didn’t want her to faint.

“Of course. Take your time.”

“Thank you.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching her for a moment before reaching out to take her hand in his. He placed his lips on her knuckles in a kiss, feeling the way her hand shook in his.

“Goodnight, Andromeda.”

“G-Goodnight!” She quickly turned on her heel as soon as he let go of her hand, rushing inside and out of his sight. He sighed again, getting back into the Regalia. He probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep…

———

“Don’t you give me that smile, _your Highness_. It’s not my fault I didn’t know who you were!” He chuckled at her defensive tone. One of his favourite memories has to be when the next morning at school, she marched right up to him and kissed him in front of Prompto and the entire student body before telling him that yes, she wanted him too. He ducked his head down to steal another kiss from her before Gladiolus noticed, telling them childishly to get a room.

This trip was certainly going to be interesting, but no one really minded. Making their way out to Altissia to pick up Lady Lunafreya and head the peace talks when they returned- something King Regis had entrusted his son and his friends to do. Noctis couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have by his side. What could possibly go wrong when he had such great people with him on this journey?

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at making like...actual fics so this is just gunna be a bunch of snippets of stuff i wanted to write but didnt wanna make up a fic for it. let me know what you think ! totally up for doing the other characters too !


End file.
